


Yamada vs. cockroach

by bynks



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/bynks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chinen went to Yamada to get rid of a cockroach (3x100)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yamada vs. cockroach

****The goosebumps on Chinen’s body were so apparent that he could see the younger boy was practically shaken by fear. Angrily, Yamada stomped his feet as he made his way to the bathroom. “You little brat.” He said angrily as a loud wham sounded in the bathroom. Morimoto who was nearby peeked inside to see what was going on. “Don’t you ever scare my precious friend like that ever again. You hear. If you make him cry again I’m so going to kill you.” He scolded the little cockroach, who was running frantically in the beaker. Morimoto fell, laughing hard.

 

* * *

 

  
“Did I not tell you not to bother Yuri again. You are really wishing for your death aren’t you?” Yamada said angrily. “Why can’t you just leave him alone. Go and bother some other people.” He said raising his voice.

Still laughing from seeing the angered Yamada, Arioka went to get Takaki and pulled him towards the bathroom. “That boy really can’t harm anything can he?” Arioka said as he rolled on the floor laughing.

“And I thought I’m weird for scolding Choco for biting my pillow.” Takaki joined in the laughter. “Yama-chan is worse.” He said wiping his eyes.

 

* * *

 

  
Four pairs of eyes trailed him as Yamada stomped his way to the bathroom as Chinen trailed him timidly. “Not again.” One of the four boys whined loudly. Yamada’s trapping and scolding the little cockroach was not cute and funny anymore and it was bordering annoying.

“Just get it over with, Ryo-chan.” Takaki said as he stood at the door way. Yamada just looked at him with a sad pleading eyes. “No way, impossible, I thought you are not afraid of roaches.” Takaki said as he began to back away.

“I’m not. Not with roaches only of germs.” Yamada confessed.


End file.
